nktownfandomcom-20200213-history
Meredith Grey
Meredith is an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital . She is dating an attending who also works there, Derek Shepherd . She also works with her best friend Cristina Yang and her half sister Lexie Grey . EARLY LIFE When she was much younger, Thatcher would bring Meredith to Seattle Grace to see Ellis. And when she got her Anatomy Jane doll, with the extra parts to simulate pregnancy, she would bring the doll along with her to the hospital. When Meredith uncovered the doll again later, while she and Derek were unpacking the boxes in the house, she somehow ended bringing the doll to work with her, where Anatomy Jane got her into a surgery to treat an inoperable tumor. Richard was noted to be a tad disturbed upon the sight of the doll again, as he was reminded of the times when Meredith was a child, and he was still having an affair with Ellis. Meredith's parents' marriage was troubled, although a part was due to Ellis spending too much time working and normal everyday problems. But a large part was due to the fact that Ellis was having an affair for years, with one of her colleagues and best friends, Richard Webber. Their marital issues proved too great and eventually Thatcher left the home when Meredith was five years old, he tried to visit her sometimes but eventually after getting nowhere, stopped and subsequently started a new family with his new wife, Susan Grey. In the 8th grade, her English class had to read Romeo & Juliet. Then for extra credit, their teacher Mrs Snyder made them act out all the parts. A boy named Sal Scafarillo was chosen for Romeo and all the girls were jealous of Meredith who was chosen for Juliet but Meredith was not happy and complained to her teacher that Juliet was an idiot because she falls for the one guy she knows she can't have. Then she blames fate for her own bad decision. She told her that if Juliet was stupid enough to fall for the enemy, drink a bottle of poison and go to sleep in a mausoleum then she deserved whatever she got. Therefore, at the age of 13, she was very clear that love like life is about making choices. Meredith later described her high school years to Cristina by saying "I wore a lot of black. Had the whole angry pink hair thing going on. Wouldn't have been caught dead at prom." She went to college at Dartmouth, and despite excessive drinking and partying, she graduated. Following her graduation, she had difficulty holding a job, due to her partying lifestyle. Ellis suggested Meredith find another direction in her life, as she told her that she didn't have what it took survive medical school and making it in the surgical world. Following an argument about Meredith's path, Meredith spent two months traveling in Europe with her best friend Sadie Harris, who also hated Ellis. She returned and moved into the old house, when her mother was diagnosed with early-onset Alzheimer's Disease, whom she only allowed Meredith to know, while keeping the news of the condition from all the rest who knew her. Her mother's condition gave Meredith the incentive to go to medical school. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Doctor Category:Main Character